Slayers, el comienzo de todo
by mistiblue
Summary: Cuando todo era caos, el Señor de las Pesadillas, creó el mundo, los dioses y demonios, personificando su existencia en una pequeña niña...


Slayers, El comienzo de todo  
  
Capitulo I : El origen.  
  
Autor : Mistiblue  
  
Según la creencia popular el mundo se halla sostenido por el inmenso centro de un ser todo poderoso que creó el universo y que después de hacerlo desapareció. Este ser era Dios y muchos habitantes de la Tierra lo adoran como tal, como un dios ilimitado y creador de todo. Las leyendas nos cuentan una realidad diferente..  
  
Todo era caos y oscuridad, pero un caos con conciencia de si mismo y con poderes ilimitados, una entidad que sólo se dedicaba a dormir y que en una ocasión, en uno de sus sueños, mas bien en una de sus pesadillas, su poder se descontroló causando que del caos surgiera el orden, del orden surgió el universo el cual se dividió en cuatro dimensiones, de la energía negativa de este ser surgieron los demonios y de la energía positiva surgieron los dioses. Por esto fue conocido como el Señor de las Pesadillas, que sólo es una presencia, una forma compuesta únicamente por caos y oscuridad que habita en el centro del universo sumido en un letargo eterno.  
  
En uno de los mundos que surgieron del caos, dicho ser personificó su existencia en una niña, una pequeña con una poder más allá de su imaginación que tiene sólo miedo a..............  
  
Nació en Zefielia....... y se llamó............Rina.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mi Señora, ¿qué quiere que haga con ella?, preguntó insinuosamente Xellos, arrodillándose frente a una figura omnipotente.  
  
"Por el momento nada" respondió llevándose a la boca una copa de cristal repleta de un licor ardiente como la sangre, de la cual bebió un poco, "No tiene ninguna importancia".  
  
"Pero.."replicó, el demonio sin alcanzar a terminar.  
  
"No escuchaste!!!!!!", exclamó Zelas-Metallium, la Señora de las Bestias, levantose rápidamente, lo que hizo tambalear la copa que se llevó a la boca inmediatamente, "Esperemos, todavía no es necesario intervenir, su poder es insignificante, no es rival para nosotros", dijo mientras se tomaba todo licor. Tiró la copa al suelo quedando convertida en residuos, caminó lentamente hacia una de las puertas del lugar, se detuvo en el umbral apoyando una mano, como para decir algo pero luego se arrepintió. "Voy a descansar, que nadie me moleste, entendido", y desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Más negro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre que fluye..., enterrado en la corriente del tiempo, ¡ yo, juro a la obscuridad!, ¡que aquellos que se atreven a oponerse a nosotros serán destruidos por el poder que tu y yo poseemos!" ....... ¡¡¡¡¡Drag Slave!!!!!!", gritó fuerte Rina, poniendo más entusiasmo que energía en al ataque. Pero, que de todas formas fue un ataque espectacular, destrozó mas de la mitad del bosque que se encontraba alrededor de la casa en que vivía con su hermana, la cual atendía de ella, le enseñaba magia, la observaba en su entrenamiento y trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, cosa que a Rina le molestaba demasiado, no podía soportar la genialidad de su hermana, si alguien era buena en todo era Luna Inverst, sabía de magia, de pócimas, de cocina, atendía la casa, la cuidó a ella desde pequeña, le enseño a valerse por si sola, además era una camarera de jornada parcial. Luna era el prototipo de mujer modelo, bella, hermosa, y bien desarrollada, amable, pero muy amable, tanto que todos quedaban encantados con su presencia. Rina se sentía tan poca cosa que la única esperanza que le quedaba para salir de debajo de la sombra de su hermana era irse de ese lugar y convertirse en la más grandiosa hechicera, para eso tenía que seguir practicando.  
  
"Bravo, Bravo" aplaudió Luna, "ya pudiste controlar perfectamente el poder de el Drag Slave, es maravilloso, mirándola asombrada.  
  
" ¿De verdad lo crees?, contestó, (No!!, todavía tengo mucho que practicar para poder perfeccionar el Drag Slave, pero antes, tengo que irme de este lugar, esta noche, sí esta noche) pensó.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
De noche:  
  
(Silencio, y el típico grillo que canta), Tip, tip, tip, (suena sus pasos sigilosos bajando por la escalera). Rina se preocupó que todo estuviera perfecto, al momento de preparar la cena vertió en la comida de su hermana un poco de somnífero, lo que la haría dormir por un o dos días, y ella ya se encontraría muy lejos de ahí, pero por precaución fue a ver si estaba durmiendo. Luna roncaba como una bebe, y ni siquiera un monstruo sentado encima podría hacerla despertar.  
Rina bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, abrió la puerta con muchísimo cuidado y respiró el aroma de la libertad, por primera vez sintió aquel aroma del bosque. "VIVA, VIVA, YUPI!!", gritó, adentrándose en él.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Y qué vamos a hacer ahora jefecito"  
  
Continuara..... 


End file.
